


4am Search

by ThornTyping



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornTyping/pseuds/ThornTyping
Summary: It's 4am at night, and Bonnie tries to find Marceline, who has wandered out in the icy blizzard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to whip this out during regi class, hope it's decent.

Bonnie didn't even know what time it was. All she knew is that it was early. _Way_ too early.

She rubs her eyes tiredly. "Just a few more pages.." she mumbles to herself as she continues to click away at her laptop.

She shivers, suddenly feeling the air bite her skin. It _is_ winter, but why is it still so cold when she is indoors; with heating on, with mountains of blankets covering her, and when she is wearing multiple layers?

Bonnie's unfinished rant on the cold is disturbed by sharp, plundering noises at her window. Curious, she looks over and is greeted by white flakes smothering the glass.

Suddenly, a weary voice is heard from the bundle of blankets below her.  
"Bon, when are you going to sleep?"

Her heartbeat steadies from the sudden voice. "Oh - uh, later. When I get this work done." She snuggles closer to Marceline as she adds, "by the way, you should look out the window."

With that, Marceline pops up, as if she wasn't sleeping before. She brushes the hair away from her eyes and looks out the glass pane. "Oh, how great."

Her voice wasn't enthusiastic at all. Bonnie raises a brow quizzically.  
"To be honest, I expected you to be a bit more happy."

Marceline let out a sound that was surely a laugh. "Oh, trust me, I am. But at this rate, you'll never catch up on sleep, so I'll end up making snowdudes by myself."

Bonnie scoffed. "Who said we were even going to go out in the snow? And _snowdudes_? Seriously?"

Marceline raises her warm body from the bed. "Yes, _Snowdudes_." She slips her cold feet into her slippers as she shuffles her way out of the bedroom.

"Uh..where are you going?" Bonnie definitely raised her voice, but that's only because she heard a door slam.

Silence.

"Marcy?"

Silence.

She rolls her eyes as she continues to type.

5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. Bonnie swears if she hears the clock tick one more time and Marceline was still not back, she'd be going out herself. _Tick_.

" _Okay_ , this is..preposterous."  
She saves her work and sets it aside roughly, but carefully, on the desk beside her.

She glances at the mirror before heading out. Her hair is all out of place with tangles and bumps, but she covers the flaws with a woolly hat her friend Lady got her. She wraps her exposed neck with a long scarf. She briefly looks at her jacket to ponder whether she should put it on. She shrugs. Why would she need a jacket? Besides, she's only going to glance outside to see if Marceline's even out there.

She opens the door. Typical. Marceline never even locked it. Burglars could've came in if they wanted, or worse; the door could've been blown open and cold air would be ventilating around the house. She rolls her eyes as she shoves her head out in the cold.

"Marceline?"

She looks around the icy blizzard around her. The fog is so thick, she could barely see anything, let alone see her own girlfriend. She shouts one more time, this one a bit louder.

"Marcy?"

Nothing. Suddenly she isn't so annoyed. She's worried. The temperature is definitely below average for a winter day, and it's 4am. Marceline could freeze out there.

She quickly puts on her boots and steps outside, closing the door behind her.

Instantly, the cold frosty air hits her. It was _really_ cold. She shivers immediately, hugging her arms around her chest. Bonnie walks towards the car, looking inside the fogged up windows to hopefully see Marceline there.

Nope.

Bonnie's teeth chatters, her arms shake, and her breath trembles. She wonders if she's living in Antarctica for a second. She should've worn that old jacket.

Chewing the insides of her mouth, she continues to slowly walk around the crunchy snow. Each crunch boils the anxiety in Bonnibel's stomach more and more.

She looks around at all the possible routes that the singer could've taken. Not much honestly. Everything was either blocked with a mountain of snow, or frozen up, left with ice shards around it. Not fun.

Sighing, Bonnie settles to go back inside. Maybe Marceline went back in.

Stepping on a compressed patch of snow, she realises she'd just stepped on a footprint. Larger than hers. Marceline maybe? Or a killer - Bonnie thought. Either way, it prompted her to continue her search.

Following each deep footprint, Bonnie felt the bubble in her stomach simmer; maybe this wasn't a disaster after all.

The footprints led her to her back gate; which was almost unrecognisable with all the fluffy snow smothering the fresh pine wood. Breathing in chilly oxygen, Bonnie sweeps away the snow, and begins to unlock the gate. The metal against her skin was the same temperature as her. Cold. That's all Bonnie could describe it as.

As the gate creaked open, she was greeted by another pile of snow, this one being man-made and having the shape of a-

"Oh hey, Bon. Like my snowdude?"

The voice made Bonnibel turn her head instantly. Eyes widening, Bonnie threw herself at Marceline, inhaling the scent of her musky wooden smell, mixed with the refreshing snow.

"Hey, you're shivering,"  
Gently prying the girl off of her body, Marceline takes her hands.  
"Damn, you're not even wearing gloves - or a jacket, Bonnie, I thought you were more responsible."

The smirk Marceline had sent her made it harder to resist the urge to protest, but Bonnie faught it, as she shuffled back onto Marceline's warm body, absorbing her heat.

Rolling her eyes, Marceline squeezes Bonnie's limp hand as they continue to snuggle in the numbing cold.

 

 


End file.
